This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Core B is the Molecular Biology Core. This core will serve all of the cobre projects by providing general cloning and expression of recombinant proteins, recombinant adenovirus production, Southern, Northern and Western analysis. In addition, Core B will design primers and probes for real-time PCR and DNA seqeuence analysis along with co-immunoprecipitation assay development. In addition, this core will perform all preparative work required by the COBRE projects for the subsequent analysis and identification of proteins and protein profiling. The University of Nevada has a well-established proteomics facility, the Nevada Proteomics Center, that can adequately perform all the necessary protein analysis such as protein mass and sequence determination.